The present invention is concerned with N-Alkylamino-OR-propoxycyanopyridines. These pyridines have useful pharmaceutical activity, e.g., as antihypertensive agents.
N-Alkyl-OR-propoxycyanopyridines are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,282, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,605, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,969, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,343, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,425 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,284 to be useful antihypertensive agents. These compounds also have .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity. Certain N-substituted hydroxypropoxyheterocyclics are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,575 and are taught, among other things, to have .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity.
Novel cycloalkylamino-OR-propoxycyanopyridines which are useful as antihypertensive agents have been discovered.